Choujin Sentai Jetman
Chōjin Sentai Jetman (鳥人戦隊ジェットマン Chōjin Sentai Jettoman, traducibile in italiano come Squadra degli uomini Uccello Jetman), è la 15esima serie Super Sentai. É stata prodotta da Toei e Bandai. É stata trasmessa da TV Asahi alle 5:00 di pomeriggio ogni venerdì dal 15 Febbraio 1991 al 14 Febbraio 1992 con un totale di 51 episodi. Lo show fu ispirato da Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman'', e fu l’ultima serie Super Sentai a'' non essere adattata in una serie Power Rangers fino a Go-Busters e ToQger. Venne poi rilasciato un sequel manga della storia: Choujin Sentai Jetman: Toki wo Kakete, ambientato cinque anni dopo la serie. Trama La serie è ambientata nel 1991 sul Nave Terrestre, centro di commando di una agenzia internazionale di difesa chiamata Sky Force, il guardiano della paca sulla Terra. Sulla nave, gli scienziati hanno sviluppato “le onde Birdonic” una nuova tecnologia che dona ai soggetti che vengono colpiti abilita superumane. L’esperimento chiamato “J-Project” fu un successo. Aya Odagiri, la direttrice del progetto, scelse cinque ufficiali d’élite della Sky Force della Terra per utilizzare questa tecnologia. Ryu Tendo, uno dei comandanti della Sky Force venne con successo esposto alle onde Birdonic, facendo di lui il primo tra i Jetman, Red Hawk. Nonostante ciò, la stazione Terrestre venne improvvisamente attaccata da Vyram, un’organizzazione oltre-dimensionale con lo scopo di dominare su più dimensioni. Riescono facilmente a distruggere la nave e nella confusione a far apparire morta l’amata di Ryu e candidata a diventare una Jetman, Rie. Le rimanenti quattro onde Birdonic, vennero disperse sulla Terra, colpendo quattro civili al posto delle persone designate. Odagiri e Ryu riescono comunque a mettersi in salvo e iniziano a cercare i quattro rimanenti Jetman. Una volta trovati inizia il loro addestramento per fermare i piani di conquista di Vyram Jetmen Neo-Jetman Skyforce * Comandante Aya Odagiri * Comandante Supremo Akira Ichijou Alleati Retrodimensionali * Soldati della Retrodimensione Dimensiani (23 - 24) ** Ray ** Kanna * Soldati della Retrodimensione Berserker (29) ** Lou ** Duran Altri alleati *Jiiya *Kyotarou Tatsumi (8) *Satsuki Ooishi (9, 51) *Poohtan (21) *Dryer Dimension (28) *Altri Super Sentai **Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Gruppo Dimensionale di guerra Vyram * Conte Retrodimensionale Radiguet/Radigan/Raguem * Tran/Imperatore Tranza * Rie Aoi/Maria * Grey * Imperatrice Juuza (17 & 18) * Soldati Grinam Soldiers * Bestie (Bio) Dimensionali **Mostri dimensionali di Radiguet ***Dimensional Bug Mother (1 & 2) ***Fighter Dimension (2) ***Road Dimension (4 & 5) ***House Dimension (6) ***Armor Snake (29) ***Toxic Rat (35) ***Torpedo Piranha (37) ***Meteor BEM (40 & 41) ***Leech Drill (43) **Mostri dimensionali di Transa ***Faucet Dimension (3 & 27) ***Fashion Dimension (9) ***Noodle Dimension (10 & 27) ***Bus Dimension (12) ***Paper Dimension (16 & 27) ***Vacuum Dimension (20) ***Dryer Dimension (28) ***Ant Bazooka (36) ***Laser Lizard (38) ***Hammer Chameleon (38) **Mostri dimensionali di Maria ***Mirror Dimension (7) ***Diamond Dimension (8 & 27) ***Camera Dimension (13 & 14) ***Voice Dimension (15) ***Fortune Telling Dimension (19) ***Poohtan/Trash Dimension (21) ***Light Armadillo (25) ***Adhesive Cockroach (33) **Mostri dimensionali di Grey ***Vending Machine Dimension (11) ***Space-Time Mammoth (26) ***Sniper Cat (39) Altri cattivi *Bestia distruttrice Semimaru (18-24) *Majin **Majin Mu (30) **Majin Ramon and Gorg (30-32) *Forma di vita Dimensionale Estranea Hell Medusa (34) *Robot di Manufattura Sperimentale G2 (42) *Robot Demoniaco Veronica (43-45) *Tomato Great King (46) Arsenale Dispositivo di trasfromazione e comunicazione *Cross Changer ◆ *Corresponder ◆ Armi *Jet Hand Cannon ◆ **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *Smash Bomber ◆ **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet ◆ Veicoli *Jet Striker *Jet Bouncer ◆ *Jet Speeders Mecha *Hyper Haken / Great Icarus ◆ / **Icarus Haken / Jet Icarus ◆ / ***Jet Hawk ***Jet Condor or Jet Eagle ***Jet Owl ***Jet Swan ◆ ***Jet Swallow **Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda *Tetraboy / Tetrabuster Episodi da aggiungere Canzoni *'Sigla': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'Sigla di chiusura': Kokoro wa Tamago *'Canzone mecha': Jet Icarus Muteki Robo!, Jet Garuda, Tori no Robo *Toki wo Kakete *Honoo no Condor *Game ja Nai n da ze *Oozora no Chikai *Tori ni Narou yo *Kanashiki Grinam-hei *Aozora de Aimashou *Youki na Ako-chan Cast * Ryu Tendo - * Gai Yuki - * Raita Ooishi - * Kaori Rokumeikan - * Ako Hayasaka - * Comandante Aya Odagiri - * Jiiya - * Rie Aoi/Maria - * Conte Radiguet - * Tran - ** Imperatore Tranza - * Gray - * Narratore - Guest Stars * Emiko - * Kyotaro Tatsumi - * Passeggera dell'autobus - * Juuza - * Kaori Rokumeikan (da bambina) - * Michiru - * Ray - * Kanna - * Dan - * Scienziato - * Akira - * Comandante Supremo Akira Ichijo - * J1/Neo Jetman 1 - * J2/Neo Jetman 2 - * J3/Neo Jetman 3 - * J4/Neo Jetman 4 - * J5/Neo Jetman 5 - Suit actors * Red Hawk - Kazuo Niibori and Hiroshi Maeda * Black Condor - Naoki Ōfuji * Yellow Owl, Jet Garuda - Hirofumi Ishigaki and Tomihisa Naruse * White Swan - Yūichi Hachisuka and Masato Akada * Blue Swallow - Shōji Hachisuka * Tetra Boy - Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Jet Icarus, Jet Garuda, Great Icarus - Hideaki Kusaka * Dimensional Beasts - Takeshi Miyazaki Stage Shows * Jetman Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Jetman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Jetman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Note *Questa è la prima stagione ad avere un terzo robot, Tetraboy. *Durante lo sviluppo della serie, venne programmato una fortezza robot, specificatamente sulla base del Turbo Builder di Turboranger, come visibile qui. *Jetman introduce il formato con i cinque ranger di colore rosso, blu, giallo, nero e bianco, seguito da Kakuranger, Gaoranger e Abaranger. *Questa è la prima serie con tre maschi e due femmine dove si scambia il genere tra blu e giallo (il maschio è giallo mentre la femmina è blu), seguito da Magiranger e Zyuohger. **Da notare che Liveman e Hurricaneger, nonostante abbiano una ranger blu femmina non possono essere considerati in questa categoria in quanto sono le uniche femmine della loro squadra. *Questa è la prima serie con 2 femmine e tre maschi a non avere una Pink ranger, anche se White Swan ha degli accenti rosa, così come la corrispondente successore GaoWhite. *Come i rispettivi 1981 e 1984 predecessori, Sun Vulcan e Bioman, Jetman venne considerata la prima serie ad essere adatta in una serie Power Rangers, ma infine non venne adattata. Il primo adattamento ad una serie Power Rangers avvenne con la serie successiva, Zyuranger. *Un gioco basato su Jetman fu rilasciato da Nintendo Famicom. *Questa è l'ultima serie dove un membro del team principale muore. Dopo questa stagione, tutte le morti permanenti sono state solo di Extra Rangers o altri Eroi. *Le cabine di pilotaggio singole delle Jet Machine, l'abitacolo di Jet Icarus, Bird/ Jet Garuda e Great Icarus vennero poi utilizzate nella stagione successiva, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, come cabine individuali delle bestie guardiane e di Dragon Caesarm, Daizyujin, Gouryuzin, Zyutei Daizyujin e Ultimate Daizyujin che vennero anche utilizzato come fotogramma per Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Stagione 1). *Questa è l'unica stagione fino a Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger e Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger ad avere un Yellow Ranger maschio in un team di tre maschi e due femmine. *Questa è anche l'ultima stagione fino a Chouriki Sentai Ohranger ad avere due femmine nel team principale. *Questa è l'ultima stagione fino a Tensou Sentai Goseiger con una Pink o White ranger a condividere la stessa età e motivo volante, 19 anni dopo *Questa è l'ultima stagione fino a Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger ad avere una Blue Ranger femmina.